


Zombie Haus

by Shinju_Tori_Archives (Shinju_Tori)



Series: Full Zombie AU [1]
Category: Funhaus, Game Grumps, Internet Personalities, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: #KeepSpooleAliveInZombieAUs, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Apocalypse where most automated systems still function, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Multi, Temporary Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, not-zombie-zombies, some references to RL occupations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-14 11:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4562316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinju_Tori/pseuds/Shinju_Tori_Archives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His memories were all fuzzy though.<br/>Brian told him that was normal for Strangers because they weren't entirely human anymore.<br/>There were some things he couldn't forget though.<br/>He remembered warm people, kind people.<br/>People who kissed him, and loved him as much as he loved them.</p><p>And this human was one of those people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie Haus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisShallNeverBeMentioned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisShallNeverBeMentioned/gifts).



> Heavily inspired by fullunadulteratedart's FullZombie AU though rather than focusing on Joelay (as much as I love that ship to death), I decided to go further west, to FunHaus.  
> Mostly cuz I was upset that in almost every Zombie AU I find for them, Spoole dies.  
> (WHY SPOOLE??? WHAT DID THE CUTIE-MUFFIN EVER DO TO YOU???)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

When everything started, there were 2 kinds of zombies that could be spotted everywhere: Shamblers and Runners.

As the names implied, Shamblers were little more than corpses, powered by whatever virus it was that made them walk.

Runners, on the other hand, were the newly turned, still fresh enough that their bodies didn't fall apart when they moved.

After a year or so, there were reports of a third kind of zombie being spotted: Strangers.

They looked like Runners but moved more like a normal person.

No one knew what happened if a Stranger bit you, because they usually hid from humans and zombies alike.

All that was known about them was that bloody paths of zombie carcasses followed them.

There were some rumors of them having powers of some sort, but they were dismissed as delusions of paranoids.

Living in a world with zombies tended to do that to people.

It was almost like the world suddenly had a new pest and they couldn't get rid of it.

People tried building around them, taking care to have carefully fenced off areas in cities that were quarantined and any people that were bitten were tossed inside.

Soon, however, the lure of medicine and food from those areas started outweighed the risk of being bitten.

Especially as governments started going to shit when people in positions of power got bitten too.

So people ganged up together and went on runs into those zones.

Only an insane or desperate person would venture in alone. 

That or someone with nothing to lose.

And Matt Peake was certain he had nothing to lose.

~*~

He and Danny followed a small horde of Shamblers because Shamblers would lead them to Runners and Runners meant test subjects for Brian.

He liked helping Brian even if the scientist was grumpy at best and terrifying at worst.

Danny trusted Brian not to kill him or any of his friends for being Strangers and that was enough for him.

"Sean?" Danny's quiet voice broke through his thoughts.

"Yes Danny?" He asked the frizzy haired Stranger.

Danny pointed and said in the same quiet tone "A human. Over there."

Sean squinted at the figure and tilted his head as he watched them drawing closer to where they were hiding.

Something was...familiar about this man. 

His memories were all fuzzy though. 

Brian had told him that, that was completely normal for Strangers because they weren't entirely human anymore. 

There were some things he couldn't forget though.

He mostly remembered warm people, kind people. 

People who had kissed him, talked to him, touched him, and **loved** him as much as he loved them.

And this human was one of those people.

The human was about his height and was covered up to the point that only his face was exposed.

Arms were encased in a dark leather jacket, hands covered by grey utility gloves, legs had long jeans and boots that came up to mid-thigh to protect them.

He looked exhausted with dark circles under his eyes, and naturally tan skin that looked paler than was healthy.

His dark hair like most people's nowadays was cropped short though he had forgotten to trim his short scruffy beard.

He had a shotgun in his hands and a familiar orange trimmed black bag on his back.

"We need to go back to Brian's..." Danny said as the horde they were following caught the human's scent and started towards him.

Sean paid his friend no mind and ran out to help the human who had brought his gun up and headshot several, though there were still a good dozen or so left.

He heard Danny start to sing, sending the Shamblers into a trance. 

The human paused in surprise as he sped past him and started tearing into the Shamblers.

Sean heard more gunshots but ignored them until he was sure that none of the Shamblers were still animated and that Danny had stopped singing.

He wiped blood away from his mouth with his sleeve, making a face because he knew that Suzy was going to sigh at him for staining his clean clothes.

He mumbled "Ewww...Gross..." as he rubbed his hands on his jeans. 

He straightened up and turned to face the human when a shaking voice, soft and familiar, whispered from behind him, "S-Spoole?"

He tilted his head in slight confusion as he tried to recall the name of the man staring at him with a look of mixed horror and hope.

Suddenly the name of the man occurred to him like a beam of light in a dark room.

"Matty? What are you doing here?"

~*~

Matt knew it was suicide to come here without anyone as back up, but with James out of commission with that deep cut to his thigh that had required stitches and Joel burning up with a fever from a non-zombie virus that he caught, they needed medical supplies badly.

He managed to find supplies to clean James' wound but nothing in the way of fever reducers for Joel.

He was starting to get desperate and that made him slip up.

A group of Shamblers started to make their way towards him and he managed to headshot a few before someone started singing.

It was just vocalizing, no lyrics to speak of, but it made the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

Moments later someone sped past him and launched them self on the nearest Shambler, easily ripping out their throat with their teeth and fingers. 

Matt recovered from his shock and started shooting the Shamblers who had halted as if transfixed by something.

He carefully avoided shooting the person ripping into them, figuring that they might not hurt him if he doesn't hurt them first.

Finally when the last Shambler fell, the singing stopped.

Matt's ears rang a bit as the person wiped their mouth on their sleeve and mumbled "Ewww...Gross..." wiping their bloodied hands on a clean patch of their pants. 

He didn't recognize most of the clothes they were wearing but he could never, ever forget that red hat perched on their head nor that cute high pitched voice.

"S-Spoole?" Matt whispered staring at the person.

They turned to face him and he could see that he...that **Spoole** still looked the same as when Matt last saw him, except his eyes now had a milky quality to them, changing their color from dark brown to a lighter shade like chocolate milk.

His plain casual clothes were in fairly good condition despite now being splattered in Shambler blood.

He tilted his head slightly at him before slowly saying "Matty? What are you doing here?" 

Matt took a couple steps closer saying "James got hurt and Joel's sick. He has a fever and we don't have anything to bring it down."

He watched Spoole's face crease in confusion before he said "James is...the blonde one?"

Matt nodded slowly as Spoole excitedly said "And Joel is the one...with glasses?"

Matt smiled sadly _(Spoole couldn't remember them?)_ and shook his head, "Dark curls and a sassy attitude. The one with glasses is Lawrence."

Spoole's face lit up with recognition "Oh! I remember now! Joel is the Jewish one! The one that Danny reminds me of!"

"Danny?" Matt asked.

Spoole looked past him at something and said "You can come out, Danny. Matt's not gonna hurt you."

A voice said from behind Matt "How are you sure Sean?"

Spoole said simply "I trust him like you trust Brian."

There was a pause before someone carefully stepped around Matt and stood next to Spoole.

He was very tall, maybe Lawrence's height, with a big mess of frizzy brown hair.

Just like Spoole, his dark brown eyes had a milky quality to them.

He was dressed similarly to Spoole, though his clothes were a bit cleaner. 

He and Matt stared at each other in silence before Matt politely offered him a hand, smiling slightly, "Matt Peake."

The other finally smiled and took his hand shaking it "Daniel Avidan, but you can just call me Danny."

Matt nodded as Spoole said "We need to take him to Brian, Danny."

Danny looked at Spoole concerned "I don't think that's..."

Spoole persisted "Brian wanted blood samples from humans that weren't him to compare to ours right? Matty can help!"

Dan chewed on his lip as Spoole pouted at him before he glanced at Matt.

Matt just shrugged and said "Spoole mentioned you trust this Brian person like he trusts me. So I suppose I'll trust him too."

Dan looked up at the sky before sighing "Fine...But don't blame me if Brian practically bites your head off Sean..."

Spoole cheered and smiled at Matt, big and bright like he did the last time Matt saw him...

~*~

_They had gone out on a food run, Lawrence and Spoole, and they ran into a horde of Runners._

_They managed to get out of there and get home seemingly unharmed but Matt could tell something was bothering their youngest boyfriend._

_He followed Spoole out onto the rooftop, and watched as Spoole sat down in the middle of the roof, and hissed in pain, pushing up his hoodie sleeve to examine something on his arm._

_"Spoole?" Matt called out as he walked over to him._

_Spoole jerked in surprise and attempted to pull his sleeve back down over his hand._

_Matt frowned and sped up asking, "Spoole? Sean, baby, what's wrong?"_

_Spoole burst into tears, sobbing as Matt knelt next to him, "I-I'm sorry Matty! I-I'm so, so sorry!"_

_Matt froze seeing what Spoole had been hiding: he had a bite mark right on his right wrist that was oozing blood._

_"P-Please don't tell the others..." Spoole begged as Matt examined the bite "I-I don't want them to shoot me now..."_

_Matt licked his lips and said quietly "I won't tell...But you know what happens next..."_

_It wasn't discussed among them but they all knew that once you were bitten you were to abandon your home, your family, your friends, and report to the nearest quarantine._

_Spoole nodded shakily "Y-You won't tell anyone where I've gone until you're sure r-right?"_

_Matt nodded "I promise."_

_Spoole smiled at him, big and brightly despite his tears "T-Thanks Matty...I-I love you..."_

_Matt gently kissed his forehead and whispered, a few tears falling from his eyes, "I love you too Sean..."_

-TBC-


End file.
